Performance management is one of the main managing functions in the telecommunication network management, and its purpose is to monitor the performance of the network, network elements or network devices, collect related performance data, evaluate the validity of the network and the network elements, report the state of the network devices, support network planning and network analysis, etc. The core of the whole flow of performance management is the performance data, and how to efficiently collect, store and inquire the performance data is the core issue of performance management.
Depending on implementation technique and the services provided, the existing telecommunication network can be divided into several specialized telecommunication networks, for example, fixed network, mobile network, etc. and currently, performance management of various specialized telecommunication networks is established separately according to the requirement of a certain specialized telecommunication network itself, and it is a hard problem to efficiently and collectively collect, store and inquire performance data for different specialized telecommunication networks.